Constant Craving
by mvsh
Summary: Puckleberry. Rachel llega a NY cuando sus padres mueren en un accidente y conoce a Puck en un bar. Puck es Arquitecto y padre soltero. Después de esa noche todo cambiara. Hay también Brittanna y Fabrevans. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Febrero de 2020

Una semana después del accidente se da cuenta de que esta sola. No tiene amigos, ni familia. Y por primera vez en una semana esta realmente asustada sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir. Quiere salir de su casa y a la vez no quiere, pero tiene que irse. Tiene que seguir con su vida y cumplir su promesa... Solo quiere dormir y que al despertar todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiere tener 7 años otra vez para no tener que preocuparse por nada y sobre todo para tener a sus padres otra vez. Sabe que no puede y que es absurdo seguir "dormida". Tiene que abrir los ojos pero tiene miedo. _Vamos Rachel solo abrelos de una vez y acaba con esto. _No lo hace. Se da la vuelta en su cama y hunde la cara en la almohada para volver a llorar.

El timbre suena 35 minutos más tarde. Se levanta y se lava la cara con agua fria para tratar de hacer desaparecer en vano los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No quiere llegar a la puerta así que camina tan despacio como puede y al llegar toma un par de respiraciones profundas y abre la puerta lentamente.

-Buenos días Señorita Berry, he venido con los Jonhson a firmar el contrato de venta de la casa.- saluda la Sra. Bach tendiéndole la mano a Rachel y al ver que esta no acepta el saludo, agrega -¿Podemos pasar?.

Rachel asiente y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a la Sra. Bach y a la joven pareja. Rachel quiere solo quiere firmar para terminar con esto y salir de ahí antes de arrepentirse, así que cuando la Sra Jonhson comienza a hablar, ella la interrumpe rápidamente.

-¿Podemos solo firmar el contrato y ya? quiero hacer esto tan rápido sea posible antes de que cambie de opinión, por favor.

Tan pronto como termino de hablar la Sra. Bach ya tenia los papeles listos en la mano.

-Bueno aquí esta el cheque Srita Berry, tal y como usted lo pidió. Hasta luego.

-Gracias Srita Berry, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. Dijo el Sr. Jonshon al tiempo en que salia de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Papá, Papi espero que no me odien por vender su casa, pero necesitaba dinero para poder pagar todas las deudas y para vivir.- Susurro con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

***** Dos meses después *****

Ingresaba sonriente a su habitación de hotel en la ciudad de Nueva York, ya tenía donde vivir. Después de mucho buscar y de visitar departamentos en muy mal estado, por fin había encontrado uno con 2 habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, una salita de estar y un baño. No era mucho ni muy lujoso pero era bonito, barato y estaba cerca de su trabajo. Por las mañanas trabajaba en una cafetería, a veces de mesera y otras de cajera. Durante un par de semanas ese era su único trabajo, pero se dio cuenta de que vivir en Nueva York no era tan barato y que tenía que encontrar otro trabajo si quería sobrevivir. Así fue como conoció a Domenica Farinelli de 7 años, nieta de el Sr. y Sra. Perroni, una pareja de Italianos que necesitaba una niñera que cuidara a su nieta por las tardes de lunes a viernes. Las se llevan muy bien a pesar de que tienen poco de conocerse, pero ambas perdieron a sus padres por lo que las 2 se entienden muy bien.

Comenzó a ordenar sus pocas pertenencias y guardarlas en la maleta, entre más pronto se fuera a su nuevo departamento era mejor, ya estaba cansada de vivir tanto tiempo en ese hotel. Dos horas más tarde salía del hotel con sus cosas y caminaba hacia el taxi que la esperaba para llevarla a su nuevo hogar. Estaba cansada, hoy había sido un día muy pesado en la cafetería, no pudo descansar ni un momento y le dolían horrible los pies. Quería meterse a la ducha para relajarse un poco antes de ir a la fiesta a la que estaba invitada. Quinn una clienta habitual, la había invitado a un bar a festejar que le habían dado el trabajo con el que siempre había soñado en una importante agencia de publicidad. No le apetecía ir, pero Quinn en poco tiempo se había convertido en su amiga y prácticamente le había suplicado que la acompañara, con el pretexto de que le haría bien salir. Ella sabía lo que sucedió con sus padres y aunque Rachel siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, sus grandes ojos color chocolate la delataban, estaba triste y no era para menos. Así que accedió a ir. También porque desde que llegó a la ciudad no había disfrutado de la vida nocturna de esa impresionante ciudad.

Así que ahí estaba con el cabello húmedo y en solo ropa interior decidiendo que ponerse. Se decidió por un vestido strapless azul con un cinto negro en la cintura, que le hacía lucir sus perfectas piernas; unos tacones negros, maquillaje discreto y el cabello en ondas suaves._ Perfecta. _Pensó al mirarse en el espejo. Puso su celular y las llaves en su bolso y salio rumbo a la cafetería donde en 20 minutos se encontraría con Quinn. Al acercarse a la esquina de la cafetería pudo ver a Quinn acompañada de otras 2 chicas que no conocía, una rubia y una morena que parecía Latina.

**-Hey Quinn!**

**-Oh! Hola Rachel, ¿como estas?. **Dijo al tiempo que la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. **-Mira Rachel, ella es Brittany.** Señaló a la sonriente rubia. **-Y ella es Santana. Britt, San ella es Rachel.**

**-Hola Brittany, Santana.**

**-Es bueno conocerte Rachel, Quinnie siempre nos habla mucho de ti, ¿te puedo decir Rach? **Dijo una muy emocionada Brittany al tiempo que le entregaba un abrazo a la morena más pequeña.

**-Mmm... Solo si yo te puedo decirte Britt.**

**-Si! y a Santi le puedes decir Santi, verdad Santi?**

**-Como sea mientras nos largemonos de aquí. **Exclamo cortante al tiempo que se alejaba de la mano con Britt.

**-Disculpa Rach, ella siempre es una perra.**

**-Esta bien no te preocupes, yo creo que mejor caminamos si no se iran sin nosotras.**

Las dos alcanzaron a Britt y a la latina que ya había parado un taxi. Unos 40 minutos mas tarde el "Flatiron Lounge" les daba la bienvenida, un bar decorado al estilo New York de la década de 20's con madera oscura y herrajes para resaltar la decoración, dándole una apariencia elegante y acogedora. Entraron directo a la barra dicididas a probar el tan famoso cóctel "flight back in time" que según Santana era el mejor que había probado en su vida.

**-¿Que les sirvo Señoritas?.**

**-Tres flight back in time y un vuelo a hawai, por favor. **RespondíoSantana.

**-En un momento se los traigo.**

**-Santi podemos ir a bailar por favor?. **Suplicaba Britt haciendo pucheros a su amiga.

**-Espera Britt, aún falta brindar por mi gran logro y después podemos ir a bailar todo lo que tu quieras.**

**-Esta bien.**Suspiro derrotada.

En ese momento el barman aparecía con los cócteles de las 4. Brindaron por Quinn y Britt y Santana se fueron a la pista dejando a Rachel y Quinn en la barra.

**-¿Bonito lugar no?.**

**-Si Quinn, gracias por invitarme de verdad me lo estoy pasando muy bien. **Rachel sonrió alegremente.

**-Yo diría rogarte Rach, poco me falto para hincarme a suplicarte. **Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

**-Ja! mira que graciosa tu. Por cierto Britt y Santana son más que amigas verdad?.**

**-Si, ahora no tienen problemas en mostrarlo pero en la escuela secundaria Santana no la paso nada bien, pero miralas ahora viven juntas y realmente son felices. **Rachel asentía mientras las miraba bailar en la pista muy seximente.

**-Me alegro por ellas. Vamos, hay que ir divertirnos también.**

Las dos se alejaron a la pista riendo por la manera posesiva en que Santana bailaba con Britt y sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas por dos hombres que prácticamente se las comían con la mirada.

**-Mierda hombre, creo que se me paró el corazón. **Comentó el hombre rubio sin dejar de mirar a Quinn que ya bailaba muy alegremente con sus amigas.

**-A mi no solo el corazón Evans.** Decía con los dientes apretados el musculoso moreno mientras se pasaba la mano por su corta cabellera. **-Dios, ¿viste que piernas de la morenita?. **Agregaba desvistiendo con la mirada a Rachel, imaginando las piernas de esta rodeando su cintura.

**-¿Cual morena? yo solo veo a una hermosa rubia moviendo las caderas muuuy bien.**

El hombre asiático solo observaba a sus amigos riendo y negando con la cabeza. _A veces las personas nunca cambian._ Pensó para si mismo. **-Cierren la boca pendejos, van a inundar el bar.**

**-Callate Chang!. **Le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. **-Como tu ya tienes con quien coger. **

**-Mi querido Mike, estoy de acuerdo con Puck.**

**-Callate Evans y mejor vamos a bailar con esas mujeres. **Puck se alejaba a la pista con Sam siguiéndole los pasos.

**-Hey Puck! **Sam siguió su camino y Puck se detuvo para escuchar lo que el asiático tenía que decirle.** -Solo recuerda que una hermosa niña necesita una madre, no busques más aventuras!. **Puck solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Cuando Puck llegó a la pista pudo ver a Sam que ya bailaba con la rubia. Le sonrió y con la miraba buscaba a la morenita y logro ver que estaba en la barra aparentemente esperando unas bebidas. Se acerco a la barra, sentándose justo al lado derecho de ella y pidiendo una cerveza. Le dio un trago y se acerco a la ojera de Rachel susurrando

**-¿Por que tan solita nena?. **Rachel salto del susto, casi cayéndose del taburete, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Puck que alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura, no lo hizo.** -Tranquila nena, no muerdo. **Dijo guiñándole el ojo y observando mejor sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Rachel alzo la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos color avellana del hombre desconocido, mirándola detenidamente, para después mirar sus labios e inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior. Puck noto ese gesto y la acerco más a su cuerpo, rozando sus labios con los de ella, cuando se iba a separar Rachel lo sujeto por playera y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre el cuello de Puck para empujarlo contra ella y así profundizar el beso. Cuando sus lenguas rozaron por primera vez, ambos sintieron descargas eléctricas recorriendo sus cuerpos. Ambos se olvidaron de todo, no existía absolutamente nada, solo ellos dos. Cuando el aire se hizo demasiado ambos se separaron muy de mala gana.

**-Wow!**

**-Si, wow! **

Rachel se ruborizo. _Rachel Barbra Berry, te acabas de besar con un desconocido! Oh Dios mío!. _Puck le sonrió, ¿Como era posible que se ruborizara después del semejante beso que se acababan de dar? _Pero se ven tan linda, ruborizada. Espera, ¿acabas de decir linda? ¿Que diablos estas diciendo Puckerman? Nadie tiene que parecerte linda! Solo Abby. _

**-Y porque tan sola...?**

**-Rachel. Rachel Berry. **Se presento la morena tímidamente.

**-Noah Puckerman, pero puedes decirme Puck. **Dijo estrechando su pequeña mano. _Es judía! Mi madre estará feliz! ¿Enserio? ¿Que diablos te pasa hoy Puckerman? _

**-Un gusto, aunque yo prefiero Noah. Y estoy con unas amigas de hecho creo que debería ir con ellas.**

**-¿Quieres bailar nena?**

**-Esta bien, vamos. **

Los se terminaron sus cervezas y volvieron a la pista de baile. Un par de horas más tarde -y muchas cervezas más- Puck se estaba muriendo de dolor. Esta chica bailaba condenadamente bien y si seguía moviendo su hermoso culo de esa manera contra su miembro estaba seguro que explotaría en sus pantalones y si esta noche tenía que explotar quería que fuera en el interior de Rachel con ella revolcandose bajo el y gritando su nombre.

**-Nena, detente me estas matando.**

**-¿Matando? ¿Con que? ¿Con eso?. **Dijo empujando sus caderas hacía atras contra la muy dura erección de de Puck. El gimió en su oido y le mordió el hombro provocando que Rachel repita el movimiento una vez más. **-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?. **Rachel trato de parecer inocente fallando horriblemente en el intento.

**-Mierda nena vámonos de aquí. **Arrastró a Rachel tan rápido con él que ella solo pudo decir adiós a Britt que la miraba sonrientemente.

**-Mira Santi, Rach ya se fue con el hombre sexy.**

**-Pero que rápidita resulto la enana esa.**

**-No le digas así Santi ahora también es nuestra amiga.**

**-Lo que sea. **Dijo amargamente y beso a su novia.

Mientras tanto Rachel y Puck ya estaban en la camioneta de este besándose y acariciándose desesperadamente. Puck abandono su boca para besar su cuello y al encontrar el pulso le dio una mordida provocando un gemido entre doloroso y placentero en Rachel. Siguió su camino lamiendo, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba. Rachel sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo instalándose entre sus piernas y quería tenerlo dentro de ella tan rápido como sea posible. Puck bajaba su vestido a la cintura dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos y observandolos, aparentemente más tiempo del necesario.

**-¿Que?. **Pregunto Rachel entre jadeos.

**-Eres jodidamente hermosa Rach. **Puck respondió con voz ronca y comenzó a devorar uno de sus pechos con su boca y apretando el otro con una mano mientras la otra iba subiéndole su vestido y amontonándolo en su cintura para luego volver a las piernas acercándose al centro de Rachel dolorosamente lento para ella. Cuando por fin llegó la toco y pudo sentir su humedad a través de sus braguitas.

**-Mierda nena estas tan mojada.**

Puck abandono sus pechos para quitarle sus braguitas y observar su centro palpitante y brillante por la humedad. _Perfecta._ _Mierda hombre! Tu nunca piensas eso!._

**-Por favor!. **Rachel le rogó.

**-¿Por favor que nena? Dime que quieres que haga.**

**-Tocame por favor!.**

Rachel grito de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Puck recorriendo su raja. **-Mmm más!. **Puck tomo su clítoris en su boca, chupando y dandole pequeñas mordidas y metiendo dos dedos en su entrada.

**-Más r..api..doo!. **Puck obedeció y movía sus dedos más rápido mientras su boca chupaba duramente su clítoris.

**-Mmm tan buena. Dime nena, ¿te gusta?.**

**-Siiiiiiii! Más! Oh Noah! Dios! Noah Noah Noah Noah!. **Rachel grito temblando cuando por fin alcanzo su orgasmo. Puck saco sus dedos, llevándolos a su boca y lamiéndolos. Cuando Rachel se recupero se sentó y lo beso gimiendo al probarse en la boca de Puck. Bajo sus manos por el pecho de Puck hasta llegar al dobladillo de su playera para quitársela. Lo siguió besando y tocando sus abdominales, llegando al cinturón de pantalón intentando desabrocharlo fallidamente.

**-Mierda Noah ayudame!. **Puck se rió pero la ayudo a desabrocharse el cinturón y el pantalón. Rachel lo acaricio por encima de sus boxers. Puck gruño cuando Rachel bajo sus boxers dejando al aire libre su duro pene. Rachel lo miro con grandes ojos. _Dios el es tan grande!. _ Puck sonrió pero luego gimió cuando Rachel paso su dedo por la cabeza de su pene recogiendo el semen y chupandose el dedo.

**-Mierda nena, por más que quiero sentir tus carnosos labios alrededor de mi pene quiero venir dentro de ti.**

Dicho esto Rachel se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ambos gimieron cuando su pene rozo la entrada de Rachel, ella se acomodo y Noah entro lentamente en ella causando un gemido en ambos.

**-Eres tan estrecha nena. Tan caliente.**

**-Dios Noah! muevete!. **Rachel ordeno y Puck comenzó a moverse lentamente gimiendo y sintiendo que esto no duraría. Ella era perfecta.

Rachel se sentía tan llena. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse así. Ni Finn ex novio logro hacerla sentir de esa manera. Ambos gemían y se movían a un ritmo rápido. No dejaban de besarse y tocarse por todas partes. Puck podía sentir que ella estaba cerca asi que bajo su mano entre los dos y comenzó a frotar y pellizcar su clítoris duramente.

**-Dios Noah estoy tan cerca, más rápidooo por favorr!**

Noah se movió más rápido y después de unos cuantos golpes más ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro.

**-Mierda Raaaaachh!**

**-Noaaaahhhh!**

Después de recuperarse, se vistieron y bajaron de la camioneta y vieron que sus amigos los estaban buscando.

**-Por fin! Quinn acá esta! ya vámonos que ahora yo quiero coger con mi hermosa novia!. **Santana le grito a Quinn para que volviera y se fueran ya a sus casas.

**-Nos vemos nena. **Puck beso a Rachel una última vez antes de alejarse con Mike y Sam que también se despedía de Quinn.

**-Adiós.** Fue todo lo que pudo decir Rachel antes de subirse al taxi y volver a su departamento. Al llegar, se derrumbo en su cama y se durmió tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2 Cuando menos te lo esperas

Hola! Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde! Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana.

Glee no me pertenece. Todos los errores son míos.

Disfruten. (:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Cuando menos te lo esperas.**

Un mes había pasado desde que Rachel fue a festejar con Quinn, Britt y Santana. Un mes y ella no se podía olvidar de aquel Noah Puckerman que la hizo ver las estrellas con las que un día había soñado. Un mes en el que todos los viernes volvía a ese _estúpido _bar, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Hoy era el quinto viernes y al parecer hoy también sería como los demás, venir, esperar y esperar para al final terminar en su departamento con una botella en la mano y llorando por estar tan sola. Se odiaba por hacer eso, sabía que no le hacía bien pero no podía evitarlo. Ella nunca se acostaba con tipos al azar y el día que lo hizo le encanto y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo, porque ella quería más, pero solo de Noah. Y al parecer Dios no quería lo mismo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los sábados era tranquilo en la cafetería pero al trabajar con resaca era todos menos tranquilo. Así que ahí estaba lista para trabajar un día más. Estaba limpiando una mesa cuando alguien entro por la puerta, levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a Britt tan sonriente como siempre. Se acerco a le mesa donde se sentó para tomar su orden.

**-Hola Britt! ¿como estas?.**

**-Yo bien porque voy a ver a Santi. **Rachel sonrío, le encantaba la forma de ser de Brittany.

**-Me alegro, pero dime, ¿que te voy a servir?.**

Brittany se puso a pensar por un momento pero al final respondió en un susurro **-Me puedes dar un panquesito de chocolate, pero no le digas a Santi porque me regaña cuando como chocolate,¿si?. **Brittany hizo un puchero tan gracioso que Rachel no pudo evitar reír.

**-Mierda. **Se lamento con la cabeza entre las manos. **-Claro Britt, y tu tranquila ya sabes que yo no digo nada. **Agrego con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias Rach por eso te quiero!. **Dijo muy feliz Britt mientras Rachel se alejaba a por el pedido.

Cuando regreso Santana ya estaba en la mesa con una muy preocupada Brittany tratando de hacerle señas con las manos para que no le diera el panquesito, Rachel no entendió y de todos modos se lo dio.

**-Hey enana! porque le das chocolate a mi novia** **cuando... **Santana levanto la vista de su celular para darle una mirada asesina y se sorprendió al verla, Rachel parecía una mierda, y así se lo hizo saber. **-Te ves como la mierda.**

**-Gracias Santana, yo también me alegro de verte. **Rachel dijo con sarcasmo.

**-Mira enana te lo digo enserio, te ves como la mierda así que deja de ir a ese maldito bar es obvio que no lo volverás a ver, tipos como ese solo buscan aventuras de una noche. **Le dijo sinceramente. Santana podría ser un perra, pero sabía que Rachel no estaba bien, además ella también había _perdido_ a sus padres cuando salio del closet, no era lo mismo pero imaginaba por lo que pasaba.

**-No es asunto tuyo, solo dime que quieres que te traiga y punto.**

**-Que genio! yo solo trato de hacerte entrar... **Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Rachel salio corriendo al baño.

**-Santi, ¿que le pasa a Rach?.**

**-No se nena, pero voy a averiguarlo, espera aquí.**

Santana se dirigió al baño y al entrar escucho a Rachel llorando y vomitando. Rápidamente se arrodillo a sujetarle el cabello y espero hasta que la morenita vaciara su estomago.

**-Lo siento. **Santana se disculpo. **-¿Estas bien?.**

**-Los extraño mucho Santana y **_**el **_**me hizo sentir segura en sus brazos, esa noche no me sentí sola. **Decía Rachel entre lágrimas.

**-No estas sola, tienes a Quinn, Brittany y a mi. Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto, deja de ir a ese bar o si no también perderás este trabajo.**

**-Gracias, pero no puedo hacer eso. Ir ahí me hace sentir que tengo algo por que vivir.**

**-Pero también te hace daño.**

**-Lo se. **Dijo suspirando.

Era rara la amistad que había entre ella y Santana. La molestaba todo el tiempo pero era con la única que realmente podía hablar. Sin duda Quinn era su mejor amiga pero no le era tan fácil hablar con ella como lo era con Santana y por más loco que parezca Santana la escuchaba y 15 minutos después volvía a ser la misma perra de antes, aunque ella sabía que era todo una broma.

Después de esa platica Santana volvió a su mesa con Britt y Rachel a seguir trabajando. Al terminar el día se sentía más cansada que de costumbre así que por la noche en cuanto entro a su departamento se quedo dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El miércoles por la tarde cuando Rachel llegó de trabajar estaba realmente cansada y enojada. Una señora _accidentalmente _había tirado su café en los pies de Rachel y la molesto tanto que se puso a gritarle a la señora por ser tan idiota y terminó con su sueldo de un quincena y sus cosas en sus manos.

**-Vieja estúpida, por su culpa ya no tengo trabajo. **Grito con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas a su vacía sala.

Fue a buscar agua a la pequeña cocina cuando el timbre sonó. _Genial, _pensó. Con un suspiro de frustración se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y ver quien se atrevía a molestarla aún más. Abróo la puerta y ahí estaba un chica asiática más o menos de su estatura con el cabello largo y negro y con un niña de unos 4 años a su lado. Las vio y solo puso su mejor sonrisa.

**-¿En que las puedo ayudar?.**

**-Hola yo soy Tina y ella es Nahama.**

**-Mucho gusto yo soy Rachel. **Se estrecharon las manos y Rachel volvió a repetir su pregunta.** -¿En que las puedo ayudar?**

**-Me acabo de mudar al departamento al final del pasillo, y el baño aún no esta listo y esta pequeña señorita, **Apunto a la niña sonriente y un poco desesperada a su lado.

**-Tengo que hacer pis! **Grito la niña desesperadamente por las explicaciones de su tía.

Las 2 mayores soltaron la risa. **-Claro pasa, es la puerta...**

**-Ya se donde esta! Aquí es igual que el de mi tía Tina!**. Interrumpió de nuevo. Tina y Rachel volvían a reír viendo como la niña corría al baño.

**-Es adorable. **Dijo Rachel sonriendo. **-¿Cuantos años tiene?**

**-Tiene 4 años, en un par de semanas más cumple 5 pero puf! de adorable no tiene ni un pelo! **Dijo Tina riendo.

**-Tíaaa T! te estoy escuchando! **Grito Nahama desde el baño haciendo reír de nuevo a las mujeres.

**-Lo ves, es adorable.**

En eso el celular de Tina comenzó a sonar, con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa salió al pasillo a responder.

**-Tiaaa! no alcanzo el lavabo para lavar mis manitas.**

Rachel sonrió y se acerco a la puerta para contestarle a la niña. **-Lo siento niña, tu tía Tina esta al teléfono, ¿quieres que yo te ayude?**

**-Pues ya que. **Contesto derrotada.

Abrió la puerta e ingreso al baño. **-A ver ven aquí. **Le indico al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en sus brazos para que se lavara las manos. La niña alzó la vista y vio a Rachel por el espejo, frunció el ceño y pregunto:

**-¿Por que llorabas?**

Rachel se sorprendió ante la pregunta, para tener 4 años de edad era muy observadora.

**-Yo no lloraba.**

**-Claro que si! tienes los ojos rojos y cuando yo lloro así se me hacen.**

**-Que listilla eres.**

**-Lo se. Mi abue dice que soy como mi papá. **Sonrió orgullosamente.** ¿Por que llorabas?.**

No tenía remedio mentirle a una niñita, ¿verdad?. Rachel puso a Nahama en el piso, bajo la tapa del inodoro, sentó ante la mirada expectante de la niña, suspiro y finalmente respondió:

**-Porque hoy perdí el trabajo, y si no encuentro uno rápido no tendré dinero para comer ni para pagar este lugar. **Suspiro mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado. Nahama rápidamente la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y Rachel acepto el abrazo.

**-Yo le diré a mi papi que te un trabajo! Si eso es! él puede darte uno! **Dijo alegremente.

**-Gracias Nahama pero yo no creo él que pueda.**

**-Si puede, es mi papá duh!. **Rachel solo sonrió y asintió esta vez, no tenía caso discutir con una nena.

Se quedaron abrazadas unos instantes más y así las encontró la asiática, lo cual le pareció extraño. Nahama no era una niña que muy cariñosa con gente que apenas conocía. De hecho solo le daba abrazos a su familia y nada más.

**-¿Ya estas lista Nahama?**

**-Si tía T, gracias por ayudarme a lavarme las manos. **Sonrió.

**-No es nada mi amor.**

**-Gracias Rachel, espero que podamos ser amigas.**

**-Por supuesto Tina, ya sabes donde vivo y bienvenida.**

Fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de que Nahama y Tina se alejaron por el pasillo. Regreso a buscar el agua que tanto quería con una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo en las palabras de la niña le hizo sentirse mejor, quizá fue la inocencia con la que lo dijo pero ahora ya no se sentía tan mal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era Viernes y aún no lograba encontrar trabajo, estaba preocupada. Necesitaba un trabajo lo más pronto posible. Pero hoy no iría a buscar, se sentía realmente mal. Eran cerca de las 12 del día y ya había vaciado 3 veces su estomago, estaba cansada y con mareos todo el tiempo.

**-No, no, no!**

Tomo su celular y marco el numero de Quinn rápidamente.

_**Q: Hey Rach!**_

_**R: Quinn**_ _**ven por favor, te necesito. **_Contesto llorando desesperadamente.

_**Q: Rach, ¿que pasa? me estas asustando, ¿esta todo bien?**_

_**R: Solo tienes que venir por favor.**_

_**Q: Ok, estoy en 15.**_

Una hora más tarde, 5 diferentes pruebas de embarazo y Rachel seguía llorando en brazos de su amiga. No lo podía creer. _Estoy embarazada de un desconocido y sin trabajo, muy bien Rachel. _

**-Calmate Rach, no es bueno para tu salud.**

**-Quinn, ¿que voy a hacer? no tengo trabajo y estoy embarazada de un desconocido, estoy sola. **Lloraba.

**-Rachel Barbra Berry, no estas sola me tienes a mi, a Santana y Brittany, nosotras te ayudaremos para eso son las amigas ¿no?**

**-Gracias Quinn, sinceramente no se que haría sin ti te quiero mucho.**

**-Yo también te quiero Rach.**

Más tarde cuando Quinn se había ido, porque tenía que trabajar, Rachel estaba en el sofá viendo su pequeña televisión cuando llamaron a la puerta.

**-Rachel! rápido por favor! **Grito una voz muy familiar.

Rachel sonrió y corrió a abrir la puerta. **-Hey Nahama! ¿como estas?.**

**-Hola Rachel vine a visitarte. **Respondió sonriendo.

**-¿Con quien vienes mi amor?**

**-Con papá! te dije que él podía hacer todo! Papiiiii! ven corre! **Chilló la niña.

Rachel despegó la vista de la niña para mirar hacía donde ella miraba y se congelo. Ahí estaba frente a ella, aquel hombre que le había hecho ver las estrellas, aquel al que esperó volver a ver durante 5 viernes, el hombre del cual esperaba un hijo. _Y él ya tiene una hija, lo más seguro es que este casado y engañó a su esposa conmigo.___Ese pensamiento la hizo marearse y casi caerse. Nahama lo sintió y Noah la vio.

**-Rachel! ¿estas bien? **Nahama pregunto al mismo tiempo que Noah corrió y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

**-No. **Susurro.

**-Rach despierta. **Decía Nahama entre lágrimas.

_Genial Rachel, estas embarazada de un hombre casado y con hijos, genial. _Fue lo último que pensó.

****

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo actualizare el Lunes, me gustaría saber que piensan, reviews por favor.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
